最終日
by shunshines
Summary: Hari ini hari terakhir. Tidak ada yang harus disesali, karena semua sudah selesai, kan? Kita yang memulai, kita juga yang mengakhiri. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Senang pernah menjadi bagian dari lagumu, Shun Kakei. / Aku mencintaimu—itu artinya, sekali aku mencintaimu, aku masih dan akan tetap mencintaimu. / last fic of 2013. akakei slight akakeiyama. read&review maybe?


.

Hari itu sangat cerah. Musim semi telah berlalu, kini digantikan oleh musim panas. Matahari bersinar terik. Tidak ada awan di angkasa. Hanya ada lautan kering berwarna biru terang.

_SRAK _

Sebuah pintu rumah yang terbilang luas bergeser terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan. Rumah tersebut didominasi oleh kaca dan bertingkat dua dengan cat putih abu-abu. Terlihat mewah dan berkelas.

Seorang anak laki-laki jangkung berhelai indigo ke luar sambil memegang bola _american football_. Ia tampak menunggu seseorang. Benar saja, ada seorang lagi dengan penampilan didominasi warna merah dan mengenakan _sunglass _biru tua pun ke luar dengan tas gitar yang tersampir di punggungnya. Si Merah itu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobir yang terparkir di _carport_.

Si Merah itu bernama Hayato Akaba. Ia melambatkan langkah kakinya, sehingga anak laki-laki personifikasi langit itu untuk masuk ke mobil duluan. Semata-mata hanya ingin menatap anak itu dari belakang sampai puas.

"Hayato, sedang apa di sana? Ayo masuk," panggil sang personifikasi langit, Shun Kakei, begitu menyadari kalau ia hanya berjalan sendirian. Akaba tidak merespon apa-apa, hanya berjalan menuju mobil bagian kiri depan, tempat kemudi. Sementara Shun akan duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening melanda, bahkan sampai mesin dinyalakan dan mobil bergerak. Baik Akaba maupun Shun tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya hanya bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil dan AC yang menyala dan berhembus pelan.

"Fuuh, akhirnya datang juga hari ini." Pada akhirnya, sang mantan _ace _Bando itu menyerah mendiamkan anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Dengan nada santai ia melanjutkan, "Hari ini hari terakhir."

"Aku tahu," balas Shun singkat dan datar. "Aku—maupun kau—sudah ingat di luar kepala."

"Dua tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Ritmenya seperti _allegro, _padahal kenyataannya berjalan _moderato_," ujar Akaba lagi, kali ini dengan bahasa musik khasnya.

"Begitulah."

Lalu, keduanya diselimuti oleh keheningan lagi.

Untung saja, destinasi mereka saat ini tidak begitu jauh. Sebuah lapangan _american football _yang kadang mereka gunakan untuk latihan saat SMA. Lapangan tempat latihan gabungan Kyoshin dan Bando itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Tetap menyimpan kenangan bertahun-tahun yang tak pernah surut.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Akaba pun turun disusul oleh Shun. Mereka berdua berjalan ke tengah lapangan tanpa suara. Sebelumnya, Akaba melepas _sunglass _biru tuanya dan menyimpan tas gitar kesayangannya itu di salah satu _bench_, sebuah kebiasaannya selama menjadi atlet _american football_.

"Karena hari ini hari terakhir, kita bebas bermain tanpa batasan waktu, kan?" kali ini, Shun yang memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada _mantan _kekasihnya itu. Ia menatap iris _crimson _Akaba tanpa halangan kacamata. "Ayo mulai, Hayato."

Akaba tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dan permintaan mantan _ace _Kyoshin itu. Dari dulu, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Semangatnya selalu membara. "Apapun yang kaumau, Shun."

Dua mantan _ace _ini pun memulai pertandingan tidak resmi itu. Karena kemampuan masing-masing sudah meningkat dalam waktu satu lustrum ini, pertandingan _one on one _ini tidak sama seperti dulu. Kadang Akaba yang terjatuh dan bola ada di tangan Shun, tapi tak jarang pula Shun yang terjatuh dan bola ada di tangan Akaba.

Mereka terus bermain dan menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk _one on one_. Kali ini, _defense_-nya adalah Shun. Meskipun keahliannya sejak pertama kali bermain _american football _adalah di posisi _defense_, namun dengan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras sekarang, belum lagi dengan Akaba sebagai _offense _yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata, membuatnya kalah. Kalah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya semenjak pertandingan _one on one _mendadak malam itu.

"Selamat untukmu. Kembali menang, sama seperti saat malam itu," ujar Shun dengan nafas yang masih agak terengah-engah. Akaba tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan lengannya agar Shun yang terduduk itu bangkit.

"_Arigatou_. Dan minumlah dulu, kau kelihatannya sangat kelelahan."

Dua orang yang _dulu _adalah sepasang kekasih ini pun menepi ke _bench_. Dua botol mineral yang menjadi bekal mereka sudah tandas tidak bersisa dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah berdiam diri dalam keheningan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Akaba menoleh ke arah Shun diam-diam. Ia tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan _side profile _dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ah, tampak Shun dari sisi mana pun bagi Akaba selalu enak untuk dipandang. Terutama, iris _azure _yang senantiasa membawa ketenangan tak terperik itu.

Hari ini hari terakhirnya untuk memandangi Shun sedekat ini, selekat ini.

Hari ini hari terakhirnya untuk mendengar suara jernih Shun, sejelas ini.

Dan hari ini hari terakhirnya memiliki Shun seutuhnya.

Akaba memutuskan untuk mengambil Isabel dari tas gitar dan mulai memainkannya. Melakukan kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan saat bersama dengan Shun seperti ini, semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Kegiatan yang menjadi rutinitas itu jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—terlewatkan oleh Akaba.

Rutinitas yang harus ia akhiri hari ini juga.

"Shun."

Rutinitas pertama, memanggil nama yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Ya?"

Dan Shun selalu membalas dengan satu kata singkat itu sejak dulu.

Rutinitas kedua, sambil mempersiapkan pertanyaan atau obrolan selanjutnya, Akaba mulai memainkan gitarnya. Ia memang tidak berbakat dalam pembicaraan yang panjang, jadi, ia mengganti setengahnya dengan lagu. Seperti ini.

Lalu, rutinitas ketiga,

"Kautahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Akaba tersenyum miris dalam hati. Jawaban Shun tidaklah sama semenjak dua tahun ke belakang.

Kalau dulu, ada tambahan "Aku juga mencintaimu", namun sekarang, ucapan itu tidak pernah kembali.

Akaba tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Pemilik iris _crimson _sepekat darah ini hanya memetik nada dari senar gitarnya. Shun pun sama. Bergeming, tenggelam dalam fantasinya.

Sampai akhirnya, pemilik teknik Achor Grapple itu menoleh ke arah Akaba. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap _tight end _Saikyoudai itu.

"Hayato," panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

Akaba berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Ia memangku gitar merah bernama Isabel itu, balas menatap Shun di sampingnya. "Fuh, bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja," bantah Shun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas dan menyesal. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas perubahannya—bagaimana pun, dirinya masih Shun Kakei yang jarang berekspresi, Akaba bisa melihatnya.

"Fuh, kau menuduhku, Shun." Akaba menanggapi sambil mengusak helai indigo Shun sampai berantakan. "Ritmeku masih harmonis. Dan akan tetap harmonis."

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Dasar keras kepala." Akaba menghela napas pelan. "Fuh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau mau pergi dengan Yamato, atau siapa pun itu, asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan baik-baik saja, Shun."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena keduanya mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan. Keduanya pun sangat mengenal mobil siapa yang parkir di pinggir lapangan itu.

Takeru Yamato.

Akaba sangat mengenalnya, karena Yamato adalah kawan satu timnya. Eyeshield 21 asli Notre Dame.

Dan Yamato adalah orang yang akan mengambil Shun darinya.

Shun juga sangat mengenalnya, karena Yamato adalah Eyeshield 21 yang menjadikannya lebih giat menekuni _american football_.

Dan Yamato adalah tunangannya.

"Fuh, sepertinya, kali ini benar-benar waktunya untuk berpisah," ujar Akaba dengan nada datar. "Terima kasih karena mau bersamaku selama dua tahun ini."

"Bukan apa-apa, Hayato," balas Shun, lalu tersenyum kecil. Iris birunya bertemu dengan iris merah orang yang _pernah _dicintainya itu. "Dan ... aku ingin membuat catatan kecil di otakmu itu. Ingat-ingat, ya."

"Baiklah."

"Aku memang _pernah _mencintaimu, dulu." Shun berkata pelan, namun suara jernihnya terdengar jelas di telinga Akaba. "Meskipun sekarang aku sudah berhenti mencintaimu seperti dulu, bukan berarti aku akan melupakanmu. Dan aku tidak akan membencimu. Tidak akan pernah."

Mendengar itu, Akaba pun mengulum senyum kecil. Ia menepuk kepala Shun, dengan lembut membalas, "Aku akan ingat itu."

"_Well_, karena aku sudah selesai, aku pamit dulu," ujar Shun seraya bangkit dari _bench_. Iris birunya bisa melihat figur Yamato yang menunggunya, melipat kedua lengan di dadanya dan bersandar di mobil hitam miliknya. Ia kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun itu. "Sampai jumpa, Hayato. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan latihan terlalu keras, dan makan yang benar."

Akaba hanya mengangguk seadanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok personifikasi langit itu yang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, menuju Yamato yang ada di seberang sana. Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya tiap kali ia bernapas, melihat orang yang dicintainya itu pergi bersama orang lain.

Namun, rasa sakit itu masih kalah dengan rasa lega.

Setidaknya, Shun merasa bahagia dengan Yamato. Dia tidak akan sendirian dan kesepian lagi, karena sudah ada kaisar di sampingnya.

Demi kebahagiaan Shun Kakei, apapun rela dilakukan oleh Hayato Akaba.

"Sampai jumpa, Shun. Senang pernah menjadi bagian dari lagumu."

.

* * *

.

"最終日**"**

**[ **hari ini hari terakhir. semuanya sudah berakhir **]**

**Eyeshield 21 belong****s**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**** I do not taking any material advantages from this story**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**Timeline: setelah lulus SMA masing-masing; semester dua di Saikyoudai**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other****s**

.

—**shunshines**

* * *

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, Hayato Akaba duduk termenung sambil memeluk Isabel-nya. Ia membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka, sehingga ia dengan jelas bisa melihat banyak bintang yang bertabur di langit malam. Angin malam berhembus menggelitik tengkuknya, membuatnya sedikit merinding karena sensasi dingin itu.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak perpisahannya dengan anak laki-laki bekas pemain Kyoshin Poseidon itu. Akaba tidak pernah berniat melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal, begitu pula dengan Shun. Karena mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sama dengan meninggalkan. Dan meninggalkan sama dengan melupakan. ***1**

Akaba menyimpan gitar merahnya itu di sampingnya, lalu berbaring, mengistirahatkan punggungnya. Sepasang kristal _crimson_-nya menatap langit-langit, lalu kemudian terpejam.

Andaikan ia bisa memutar waktu, ia sudah pasti akan melakukannya.

Akaba mengenal Shun sejak SMA, karena Kyoshin dan Bando sering mengadakan latihan gabungan. Dua _ace _yang asalnya bersaing itu lama-lama mulai menjalin persahabatan. Dari persahabatan, muncul perasaan lain yang lebih kompleks; cinta.

Akaba dan Shun selalu bersama. Akaba begitu menyayangi personifikasi langit itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Meskipun kadang mereka berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting, bertengkar dan bermusuhan beberapa hari, pada akhirnya, mereka tetap bersama.

Dua tahun keduanya bersama, lalu setelah lulus dari SMA, Shun mengatakan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika. Untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu dan mengulang semuanya dari awal, begitu katanya. Akaba tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia sendiri pun sudah memiliki universitas tujuan, Universitas Saikyoudai.

Meski terpisah ribuan kilometer, mereka masih saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Namun, komunikasi mulai merenggang karena kesibukkan masing-masing.

Suatu hari, Takeru Yamato, Eyeshield 21 asli Notre Dame itu berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika lagi. Sebenarnya, Kapten Saikyoudai Hiruma pun mendapatkan beasiswa itu, namun setan itu menolak dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang.

Saat itu, Akaba tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Tidak sama sekali membayangkan hal _itu _terjadi.

Ia mendapat kabar kalau Shun-_nya _telah direbut oleh Yamato di Negeri Paman Sam itu.

Sakit? Jelas. Akaba bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat itu. Ia tidak bisa marah kepada siapapun, sekalipun itu Yamato atau Shun. Ia marah kepada dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya sendiri.

Semua itu salahnya.

Salahnya membiarkan Shun sendirian di Amerika sana, sehingga ada orang lain yang menjadi penggantinya.

Besoknya, Akaba menerima telepon dari Shun. Anak itu meminta maaf kepadanya. Meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya.

Akaba hanya bisa berkata, "Fuh, sudahlah. Bukan salahmu, Shun. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Yamato."

Ya, Akaba tahu. Sangat tahu. Dirinya sangat pengecut kala itu.

Setahun kemudian, Yamato dan Shun kembali ke Jepang bersama. Membawa kabar bahwa keduanya akan segera bertunangan.

Saat itu, hanya ego yang menguasai pikiran Akaba. Ia mungkin sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, sehingga dua hari setelah pertunangan itu berlangsung, ia datang ke rumah yang ditempati Yamato dan Shun. Datang dan meminta izin untuk membawa Shun kembali kepadanya, hanya untuk sementara. Tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti, meskipun sudah menerima hadiah berupa bogem mentah di pipinya oleh Yamato, ia tetap kukuh.

Hingga akhirnya, dengan berat hati dan kekesalan yang berubah menjadi kebencian, Yamato mengizinkan Akaba membawa Shun lagi, hanya sementara. Batas waktunya hanya dua tahun, sama seperti saat mereka SMA. Kalau bukan demi Shun yang merasa bersalah kepada Akaba karena telah memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, Sang Kaisar tidak akan pernah membiarkan Langit_nya _jatuh ke tangan Laba-Laba Merah itu lagi.

Dan kesempatan itu sudah berakhir.

Akaba pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia mengacak helai yang berwarna senada dengan warna matanya itu.

Tidak ada yang perlu disesali sekarang.

Ya, walaupun Yamato sudah membencinya, walaupun Shun sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu, itu semua tidak mengapa.

"Fuh, apa ritmeku sudah tidak harmonis lagi sekarang?" Akaba bermonolog pelan sambil meraih kembali Isabel-nya. Ia menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Akaba mulai memetik nada dari gitar kesayangannya itu. Nada-nada tersebut menjadi sebuah lagu singkat. Lagu singkat yang murni dibuat dari isi hatinya, dari segenap jiwanya. Meskipun dikhususkan untuk Shun Kakei itu, namun ia tidak akan memberikan lagunya.

Semuanya sudah selesai.

Meskipun ia masih menyayangi Shun, ia tidak akan mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Terutama, hidupnya dengan Yamato. Tidak akan lagi.

_Hey Shun, aku mencintaimu—_

Tidak ada yang harus disesali sekarang karena semuanya sudah selesai, bukan?

—_itu artinya, sekali aku mencintaimu, aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu_.

.

* * *

**.**

**~ fin ~**

* * *

**.**

***1 **itu quotes-nya Peter Pan yang diterjemahkan, aslinya sih begini, "Never say goodbye, cause goodbye means leaving, and leaving means forgetting."

* * *

.

**a/n:**

well, another abal fic from me.

sumpah, ga ngerti kenapa bikin beginian. mungkin sebagai pesan, bagi yang suka nikung, jangan nikung. kalau kena karma; ditikung orang, bakal lebih nyesek. apalagi ditikung sahabat sendiri. :3 #heh #curcoldia

endingnya, simpulkan masing-masing saja. itu akaba yang gamau move on, atau akaba yang niat move on tapi tetep sayang sama shun(?), atau gimana? :P

jujur saja, ini ngetiknya sehari langsung jadi. rekor? iya :3 #yaterus

untuk keterangan, kalimat terakhir2 yang di-italic itu arti dari lagu yang dibuat akaba. kalau diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa, ya jadi gitu. ._.

dan, makasih udah mau baca fic yunna—yang kebanyakan uhukhomouhuk—di tahun 2013 ini. mumumu :*

thanks for reading!

kalo ada kritik, saran, request(?), eyd, gaya bahasa, dan hal lainnya, sila ditulis di kolom review ya~

* * *

**31-12-2013**

**a. yunna  
**


End file.
